villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brotherhood of Shadows
"Join my Brothers of the Shadow and worshiped our Lord Shinnok" - Quan Chi, founder of the Brotherhood of Shadows The Brotherhood of Shadows '''or '''Brotherhood of Shadow, sometimes also known as the Brothers of the Shadow, is an ancient, fanatical cult that worshiped that fallen Elder God Shinnok in the Mortal Kombat video game series. About the Brotherhood of Shadow The Brotherhood of Shadows are an unholy, fanatic cult centered around the demon sorcerer Quan Chi and forever worship the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Its countless members are ever scheming and planning for his release from the Netherealm. Its trademarks are stealth, secrecy, deception, and its involvement are with black magic and necromancy. They achieved their goal when Quan Chi was able to get hold of the sacred amulet needed to free Shinnok from his eternal prison, from where he already controlled the entire Netherealm. Agents such as Noob Saibot and Reiko rose to prominence during the subsequent war with Princess Kitana and the people of Edenia, Raiden and his Earthrealm warriors during the events of Mortal Kombat 4. Their joint effort ultimately failed and Shinnok was defeated. In the events leading up to Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and Deception, Noob Saibot began eluding Quan Chi's control and prepared for the creation of his own armies, while Sareena and Ashrah left the Brotherhood. With Shinnok eliminated as a presence to be reckon with and Quan Chi's own plans with the Deadly Alliance, the Brotherhood seems to have lost its importance or is on hold. It appears that for most (former) members, their time spent with the Brotherhood was merely a catalyst for more important things to come. It was later revealed in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon that Sareena is again working with the Brotherhood of Shadow under Quan Chi's spell. This story is also revealed through her newly released bio. Noob Saibot also led the Brotherhood of Shadow to the Lin Kuei palace to overthrow his brother Sub-Zero as well as convert his ninjas into cyborg demons. At the heart of the Brotherhood of Shadows' fanatical religion is these diabolical zealots' very desire to bring about the day when the malevolent Elder God Shinnok is finally and completely set free from the dark depths of the Netherrealm, and his will is done. And they'll soon stop at nothing to achieve their insidious, utopian dream of being at the right hand of their divine master and creator, and thus forever rule all creation itself. Cult Members In-game appearances ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' The first storyline appearance of the organization comes in the form of three deadly assassins: Sareena, Kia and Jakaata. Jakaata and Kia are killed by the elder Sub-Zero, but Sareena is strangely sparred by the Lin Kuei warrior. She later appears to help Sub-Zero in defeating Quan Chi. Although the duo achieved victory, it is cut short by the Brotherhood's lord and master Shinnok who "kills" her with a bolt of energy as punishment for her betrayel. ''Mortal Kombat II'' Noob Saibot is the first of the Brotherhood of Shadow to ever appear in the series, operating in the shadows under command of Shinnok. ''Mortal Kombat 3'' Noob Saibot appears once more, apparently having set a 'base of operations' in a dark lit area known as Noob's Dorfen. ''Mortal Kombat 4'' Another member of the organization, Reiko, makes his debut, serving under the Brotherhood of Shadow. Sometime before the events of the tournament, Tanya, a close ally of the Brotherhood of Shadow, had been enlisted into the clan as a double agent, pretending to be a close ally of the Earthrealm warriors. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' Before the events of Deadly Alliance, Noob Saibot appeared in the war between Edenia's new Shokan forces under leadership of Goro and Kitana as well as Shao Kahn's diminished army. He ambushes the weary Goro and fatally wounds him. Meanwhile, Sareena resurfaces and defects from the Brotherhood of Shadow, meeting up with the younger Sub-Zero, now grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, pledging her servitude to the newly reformed clan, indebted to the older brother's strange compassion towards her. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' Noob Saibot finally rose up to the ranks in order to fulfill his own ambition of conquest, using the deactivated Lin Kuei cyborg, Smoke, as a template for his new army. Reprogrammed under the wraith's control, Smoke ironically now serves the older brother of his best friend without question. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' The Brotherhood of Shadow now surfaces its head, declaring a full-fledged war against the Lin Kuei, under the command of Noob Saibot and having used Smoke to create a legion of cyborg demons, killing clan members and converting any survivors into slaves of Noob's command. Thanks to Sub-Zero and Taven's untimely intervention were they able to stave off the invasion. Sub-Zero, still hopeful about his brother, plans to find a way to restore his brother's humanity. ''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' Minions of the Brotherhood make their first ever appearance here, still under the command of Shinnok, a small group hiding in secret in the Living Forest. They are depicted as jet-black skinned humanoid demons wearing black uniforms with their insides beind a glowing blue or green,depending on "version". They have the ability to melt into a shadowy form that makes them invulnerable to every form of attack sans a multality. They attack their opponents wielding sickle blades with deadly skill and agility. They are the most vulnerable when solid. Other media appearances ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' In the movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, the Brotherhood of Shadows made an appearance as stealthy ninjas with demonic facemasks and a chameleon-like ability to camoflouge, and they are still loyal to their master, the evil Elder God Shinnok. The Brothers of Shadows attacked and fought the newly mortal Raiden, but they were no match for the Earthrealm's god of thunder. Category:Evil Organization Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Cults Category:Demon Category:Sorcerers Category:Ninjas Category:Fanatics Category:Necromancers